Pourquoi
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Supergirl tient à remercier Lena pour l'avoir aidée à stopper Cadmus...


_**Hello !**_

 _ **Voici mon premier OS dans ce ship qu'est le SuperCorp, ça fait un bout de temps que je lis des fictions dessus, mais je n'avais encore jamais prit le temps d'écrire dessus.**_

 _ **Mais comme la série semble se foutre un peu de notre gueule en oubliant de nous mettre une scène avec Kara ou Supergirl remerciant Lena pour ce qu'elle a fait avec Lilian, j'avais besoin d'écrire dessus.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Kara, toujours habillée comme Supergirl, atterrit doucement sur le balcon de l'appartement de Lena Luthor, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.**_

 _ **Elle ne savait pas si la jeune chef d'entreprise était en train de dormir, mais elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.**_

 _ **Les évènements avaient été dingues ses dernières heures et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler après son aide pour arrêter sa Mère Adoptive.**_

 _ **Kara s'en voulait un peu d'avoir pu douter de Lena, d'avoir cru pendant quelques instants qu'elle avait pu rejoindre les idées de sa famille sur les étrangers.**_

 _ **Lena n'était pas une Luthor comme les autres, elle aurait dû le savoir depuis le temps.**_

 _ **Entendant un cri de rage retentir à l'intérieur de l'appartement, accompagné de bruits sourds comme des coups, la Kryptonienne fronça les sourcils.**_

 _ **Quelque chose était en train de se passer et elle ne savait pas quoi.**_

 _ **Essayant de faire coulisser la porte fenêtre, elle retint un soupir de soulagement en la sentant s'ouvrir sous ses doigts sans qu'elle n'ait à forcer, entrant rapidement, elle se laissa guider par les sons de ce qui semblait être un combat.**_

 _ **Ouvrant une porte, Kara eu la surprise de trouver son amie en train de frapper dans un sac de frappe, sans gants, des larmes dévalant de ses joues.**_

\- Oh Lena…, _**souffla la Kryptonienne, tandis que la jeune femme face à elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, continuant à déverser ses émotions contre son sac de frappe.**_

 _ **S'approchant timidement, ayant totalement oublié qu'elle était censé être là en tant que Supergirl, Kara posa une main sur l'épaule de Lena avec douceur, la sentant sursauter sous elle.**_

\- Qui que vous soyez, partez, je ne suis pas d'humeur se soir, _**murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.**_

\- Je ne partirais pas, _**lui répondit-elle**_ , pas tant que tu es comme ça, pas tant que je ne serais pas assurée que tu ailles bien.

 _ **Se retournant, Lena fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle.**_

\- Supergirl ?

\- Kara, _**répondit-elle machinalement, sans pouvoir réussir à s'en empêcher.**_

 _ **Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de lui dire en venant ici, mais la voir ainsi, avec toute cette peine dans ses yeux lui avait fait prendre sa décision.**_

 _ **Elle ne voulait plus lui mentir, pas après ce qu'elle venait de faire pour elle et pour tous les étrangers de la planète.**_

 _ **A l'entente du nom, Lena avait écarquillé ses yeux sous le choc de la confusion, avant de lever l'une de ses mains, puis la deuxième afin d'attraper les cheveux de la Kryptonienne, les remontant en une queux de cheval précaire.**_

\- Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu voir ça ? _**Se demanda-t-elle tout en lâchant doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme, les laissant retomber sur ses épaules.**_

\- Tu serais étonnée de ce qu'une bonne paire de lunette peut faire, _**tenta-t-elle avec humour.**_

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis ? A moi ?

 _ **La vulnérabilité de la plus jeune des Luthor à cette question fit frissonner Kara, qui posa doucement une main sur son avant-bras.**_

\- Parce que je te fais confiance…

\- Les Supers ne font pas confiance aux Luthor, c'est presque scientifiquement prouvé.

\- Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est presque scientifiquement prouvé… Et je ne suis pas n'importe quelle Super et tu n'es pas n'importe quelle Luthor… Tu es spéciale Lena Luthor…

 _ **Sentant Lena chanceler après sa phrase, Kara voulu la stabiliser, lui attrapant sa main son autre main prenant place autour de sa taille, tandis qu'un gémissement de douleur retentissait.**_

\- Rao Lena… Regarde tes mains… Il faut désinfecter ça tout de suite…

 _ **Se servant de sa vision X-Ray, la Kryptonienne n'eut aucun mal à trouver la pièce qui servait de salle de bain à la chef d'entreprise.**_

\- Je reviens tout de suite, n'essaye pas de bouger, assieds-toi simplement par terre…

\- Je vais bien…, _**tenta de répondre la jeune femme, essayant sans aucun doute de regagner un certain contrôle sur cette situation qui lui échappait complètement.**_

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, tu n'es pas obligée de me mentir Lena, s'il te plait…

 _ **Le plaidoyer de Kara fit soupirer la plus jeune des Luthor, qui accepta finalement de se laisser tomber au sol, sur son tapi de gym qui recouvrait le sol.**_

 _ **Décidant de ne pas perdre une seconde, Kara utilisa un peu de Super Speed afin de rejoindre la salle de bain le plus vite possible, récupérant de quoi désinfecter les mains de son amie.**_

\- Ca va piquer un peu, _**souffla-t-elle doucement, une fois qu'elle fut de retour, assise à même le sol devant la jeune chef d'entreprise, attrapant l'une de ses mains en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire plus mal.**_

 _ **La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était de blesser encore plus Lena, de lui faire du mal sans le vouloir.**_

\- Je survivrais…, _**murmura-t-elle en retour, sans jamais lever le regard dans sa direction un seul instant.**_

\- Tu aurais dû mettre des gants… Promets-moi que tu feras attention la prochaine fois…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à ce que j'aille bien ?

\- Parce que je tiens à toi…

 _ **Kara sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être honnête, de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur…**_

 _ **Parce que Lena avait besoin de l'entendre…**_

 _ **Lena avait besoin que quelqu'un lui rappelle qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple donnée négligeable, que sa vie était importante, que quelqu'un l'aimait tout simplement.**_

\- Je ne mérite pas que tu tiennes à moi…

\- Et pourquoi ne le mériterais-tu pas ?

\- Parce que je suis la Luthor adoptée, celle qui est juste là pour faire bonne figure, celle que tout le monde fini toujours par laisser tomber… Après tout, même mes propres parents n'ont pas voulu de moi…

\- Je pensais que l'on avait déjà établi que je n'étais pas comme tout le monde, _**sourit avec un léger amusement Kara, tout en nettoyant doucement la plaie sur la main de son amie**_ , tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement… Quant à tes parents, tu ne sais rien d'eux, si ce n'est ce que t'ont raconté les Luthor, si ça se peut, ils ont simplement voulu te donner une meilleure chance dans la vie.

\- Ils m'ont laissé dans une ruelle alors que j'avais quatre ans…

\- Les miens m'ont mis dans un POD alors que j'en avais douze pour que je puisse veiller sur un bébé, au final j'ai atterrit dans la Zone Fantômes où je suis restée pendant plus de vingt ans… Mais je sais qu'ils ont fait ça pour me protéger, pour protéger mon cousin aussi… D'une certaine manière, ils pensaient bien faire…

 _ **Prenant la deuxième main de Lena dans la sienne, Kara entreprit de la désinfecter à son tour, avec le plus de douceur possible, laissant ses lèvres se poser sur sa main, comme pour la guérir, faisant rougir la chef d'entreprise.**_

\- Maintenant je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- Non, je vais bien, _**répondit la jeune femme, secouant la tête, avant de se relever, tanguant sur ses jambes.**_

\- Lena, tu ne vas pas bien… S'il te plait, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi…

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu tiens tellement à m'aider.

\- Parce que, que tu le veule ou non, je vais le faire, non pas parce que c'est mon travail en tant que Supergirl, mais parce je suis Kara et que tu es Lena.

\- Je ne mérite pas tout ça…

\- Lena Luthor, tu mérites tout, tu mériterais que j'aille décrocher une étoile pour toi si c'était possible, même si je terminerai très certainement brûlée… Tu mériterais que je vole jusqu'à Paris pour te chercher tes pâtisseries préférées… Ou peu importe d'où elles viennent… Tu mérites le monde…

 _ **La diatribe de Kara fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune femme, ses deux orbes verts se mettant à briller, avant qu'elle ne sente un bras se passer autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre elle dans un câlin, tandis que les larmes de la chef d'entreprise se mettaient à couler.**_

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles dormir, tu as une journée bien chargée, _ **souffla Kara, une fois que les sanglots se furent calmer.**_

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, _**bredouilla Lena, faisant rire la Kryptonienne.**_

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais pour une fois arrêter de lutter contre moi et aller dans mon sens ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Ca enlèverait tout le "fun".

\- Ok… Si tu commences à employer des mots comme "fun", c'est que tu dois aller dormir, vraiment.

 _ **L'obligeant à se lever, Kara entraina la chef d'entreprise jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'elle trouva grâce à sa vision x-ray, s'assurant de ne pas lui faire plus mal à ses mains.**_

 _ **Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit encore plus dans la douleur par sa faute.**_

\- Monte dans se lit maintenant… Et sans essayer de marchander, _**ajouta-t-elle en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.**_

\- Très bien, _**marmonna Lena, montant rapidement dans son lit, se laissant glisser sous sa couette,**_ resterais-tu avec moi ?

\- Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi.

 _ **Enlevant sa cape pour être un peu plus à l'aise, la Kryptonienne se glissa aux côtés de la plus jeune des Luthor, la laissant s'appuyer sur elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher d'elle.**_

\- Tu sais… Je pense que tes parents ont bien fait…, _**souffla Lena, avant de sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus lente, sa tête reposant toujours contre l'épaule de Kara, qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de**_ _ **Morphée.**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **On se retrouve bientôt dans ce pairing, j'ai une histoire multi-chapitres que je suis en train d'écrire, j'espère pouvoir vous la publier bientôt, je veux juste la terminer avant ça.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
